The Girl on the Doorstep
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: Everyone knows Jade West. Cruel, heartless Goth who has an obsession with scissors. Everyone knows Jade is a cold girl, not one for showing compassion or affection. So...what does she do when a small girl shows up on her doorstep one rainy Friday night? R&R!
1. The Girl on the Doorstep

09/02/2013 11:33:00

It was a typical Friday night for Jade West. She was sitting on her black leather couch, a bowl of buttery popcorn in hand as she watched her favorite horror movie 'The Scissoring.' It was raining outside, which Jade loved since it gave the house an even creepier feel.

"The pretty girl dies first…" Jade muttered with an amused chuckle, reciting the quote along with the serial killer. Green eyes sparkled with amusement. Any other person would run for their bedroom and bolt the door after seeing this movie, but not Jade, she absolutely loved it.

The rain bounced off of the windowpane, filling Jade's ears as if it were music. Though, she wondered why it was raining. It hardly ever rained in Sunny Hollywood, California.

Jade shrugged it off though; she didn't mind why the rain was here, or that it basically defined weather being in California. She didn't mind at all, she loved the rain. She let out a loud laugh as one of the teen girls had gotten stabbed to death by a pair of shiny scissors.

Jade has those scissors now. Cat had given them to her as a Christmas present, seeing as how Cat was Jade's "Secret Santa." She was more attached to those scissors then anything in life. She always kept them tucked away in her black combat boot.

Jade took the remote, hitting the 'pause' button on the remote. She laughed at where the frame froze, making the actors and actress's look pretty funny in her opinion. Jade sat up, picking up the now empty bowl of popcorn, going into the kitchen to refill it. Hey, you can never watch a scary movie with out popcorn.

She placed the brown folded bag of instant popcorn into the beige colored microwave. She placed it on the plate, closing the microwave door and hitting the 'popcorn' button. The light soon filled the inside of the microwave as the sound of kernels popping filled her ears.

Jade stood beside the microwave, her fingers drumming against the marble counter. She looked up when hearing a 'ding', indicating that the popcorn had finished. Jade smirked, pouring the popcorn back into the plastic green bowl and carrying it back into her den.

Jade hit play again on the remote, shoving a handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth as she watched the movie continue to play. She smirked at the movie, watching as another teen was stabbed in the chest with the shiny pair of scissors.

What surprised her was when she heard a knocking at the door. She jumped a bit, as it was that the knock sounded at the same time a teen was being murdered by a pair of scissors. She looked over at the glass coffee table at which her scissors were laying. Leaning over, she slowly swiped the scissors from the table and stood up.

Assuming it was Cat at the door, she groaned and rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for company at the moment. She just wanted to spend some alone time with her favorite movie and a bowl of buttery popcorn.

"Cat, I told you I don't wanna-" Jade stopped midway into her sentence as she looked at the person standing at her door. It was a small girl, maybe around thirteen or fourteen. She had dark hair that was drenched from the rain and chocolate brown eyes. She was small and scrawny, bruises covering her tanned skin.

"Please….Help me…"

A/N: And…that is Chapter one! :D I hoped you liked it! And I hope you Fav or leave a review! It would be very much appreciated! Oh, and I am looking for someone to help me write the story, so if you are interested in helping to write this please PM Me! Thanks and have a epic day! :D


	2. What Happened?

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot! :D**  
**Guest: Thanks! And here's the next chapter!**  
**Rei Star: Here's the chapter!**  
**Unknown Cupcake: Thanks! Yeah, I always had believed that too. And you will find out more about that later into the story! :D**

* * *

Jade just stared at the girl, pale green eyes widened in shock and curiosity. Normally, Jade would have had no trouble slamming the door in the girl's face. But, this was different. Jade didn't know why, but it just felt different.

"Who are you?" Jade asked the small girl. She waited a few seconds before motioning with her hand to come inside of her house. The girl looked scared, frozen at the doorstep as if someone had glued her shoes to the concrete.

Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired girl timidly walked into the house. She looked up, doe brown eyes scanning over her new surroundings. There was a crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the dining room. There was a black leather couch that stood beside a love-seat. A flat screen was mounted to the wall. Jade led her to the couch.

The girl sat down while Jade's figure retreated into the hallway. She came back a few seconds later with a black towel. "Here." She said handing it to her. "T-Thank you…." The girl stuttered her response as she cautiously took the towel from Jade's pale hand.

Jade nodded and sat on the love-seat across from the leather couch. "So, first off, what's your name?" she asked the girl. "Alex." She told her in a voice that sounded as if it belonged to a mouse, so soft and timid. Jade nodded her head and gestured towards herself "I'm Jade."

Alex kept her gaze down at her hands. Jade curiously eyed the small pre-teen. She wondered what happened to her. _What made her run? Why did she choose THIS house of all places to end up?_ She thought to herself.

"So," Jade cleared her throat, causing Alex's head to snap up. "Y-Yes?" she asked in a scared tone. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Jade said, earning only a nod from the frail girl.

"What happened to you?"

Alex opened her mouth, bottom lip trembling, as she slowly began to speak.

* * *

**A/N: And…that's chapter two! :D You must hate me for how I ended it XD But, leave reviews please! Cause they're AWESOME! :D**  
**Goodbye boys and squirrels.**


	3. Wall-Mart

Alex sighed, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with one of her sleeves. She could feel Jade's piercing green eyes boring into her, but refused to look up. Jade had just asked her what had happened, and she didn't know if she wanted to repeat what had happened. She didn't know if she could, to be honest/

Taking a deep breath, Alex raised her head, chocolate brown eyes meeting emerald green ones. Bottom lip quivering, she began to speak.

"Well, my mother died a few months ago. She had cancer, and even though she was going through Chemo and other treatments, she just could not get better. I prayed for her to get better, not to leave me. But she said she was going to Heaven, and that she would watch over me…," Alex drew in a breath as she continued to explain her story.

"Dad was very angry and sad after Mom died. She was his everything, and now she was gone. He would go to the graveyard every day after work, and just stand by her tombstone. I saw a few times, but never reached out to speak up, afraid. Then…he started to become abusive. First it was just verbally. He would call me "bitch" and "slut" and other horrible names. Then, it became physical…"

Jade was in shock, her eyes glued to the girl. She knew that what had happened must have been bad, for the girl to end up at her doorstep of all places. But, she never knew that it could be this bad.

"He would strike me with his fists. And sometimes he would use other objects, like glass vases and baseball bats. Tonight, he got mad at me because I accidentally knocked over a vase. He picked up an object from the counted, and I saw what was in his hand. It was a small pistol. I froze, panicked. My father was going to kill me. I suddenly gathered the courage and ran out the door and never looked back….and you can tell the rest.."

Jade was shocked, horrified, and angered. How could a father do that to his own child?! How could he strike the person he was supposed to protect! All this time she thought her father was bad. Never paying attention to her or encouraging her. And of course that was bad, but she never truly came to thought that things like this happened to others.

"Oh God, I…I'm so sorry…" was all that Jade could make out, still stunned by the story this girl told her. The girl on the doorstep. Alex. Jade looked at her, "My parents are barely ever home. You can stay with me." Jade told her, smiling a bit when seeing the Alex's chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

Jade had a little brother, Jay. But, to be honest she had always wanted a little sister. She had always wanted a little sister when she was little to play dress up with and play make-up with. And now she wouldn't be caught dead doing those girly things, but her feelings towards having a little sister never changed.

"Come on," Jade said as she stood from where she was sitting. Alex watched with confusion as Jade made her way over to the little table by the door. She grabbed her keys from the desk, making a jingling sound as they moved.

"Come on, if your gonna stay here your going to need stuff," Jade informed, "Clothes, you know, things you need to live an every day life." Jade said with a small smirk. "Well, come on." She said, opening the door.

Alex looked a little hesitant at first. She sighed, looking left and right as if she were about to cross the street. She bit down on her bottom lip and got up from the couch, timidly making her way over to Jade.

Jade saw how skittish Alex was and frowned. She didn't want this girl to be afraid of her, she wanted Alex to trust her. She wanted to form a bond with her, let her know that she would be there for Alex. She would protect her.

She would protect the girl who wound up on her doorstep.

* * *

Jade and Alex were riding in Jade's car. Jade was driving, of course, and Alex was in the front side passenger seat. Jade clicked on a button, and suddenly music filled the car. Jade smiled, she loved this song. She began singing along, hitting every note.

Alex looked at Jade in shock. Boy was she a great singer! She remembered how she and her mother used to sing together. Alex loved to sing, and she too loved this song. After a while, Alex grew confidence and began to sing along as well.

Jade turned her head, looking over at Alex with a huge smile on her face. Alex was singing! She smiled, happy to see Alex feel so comfortable around Jade. And to be honest, Alex didn't have a horrible singing voice herself.

Many songs and laughs later, Jade pulled into the front parking space of Wall-Mart. She got out of the car, followed by Alex. She shut and locked the door before stuffing her keys back into her leather jacket. Jade turned to her, "Well, come on."

Alex looked up at her and timidly reached for her hand. Jade smiled, touched. She gently took Alex's hand in her own and walked towards the store.

Jade took a shopping cart from the rack and pushed in along the aisles, Alex trailing along behind her. Jade smiled, looking over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure Alex was behind her and that she was alright.

Jade pulled into the aisles that were filled with pre-teen clothes. She turned to Alex, "Go pick out clothes that you like, then we'll go to the dressing room and you can try them on." Jade informed Alex. Alex nodded to let Jade know that she was listening and that she understood.

Alex was looking at the clothes, her hands trailing over the fabric. She smiled at the t-shirts, as some of them had funny logo's and saying on them. Such as one that said 'Save the Drama for your Llama' and had a pictured of a Llama on it.

As Alex was looking at the clothes, she looked up and her happy expression turned to one of shock and horror. She dropped everything and ran back to Jade faster then a lightening bolt.

Jade looked up, concern and confusion glimmering in her emerald green eyes. Her green eyes looked into Alex's chocolate brown ones that at the moment were filled with fear and panic.

"Alex?" Jade said, trying to get Alex's attention. "Alex? Alex honey, what's wrong?" Jade asked, she was starting to become panicked, wondering what had Alex so spooked and scared.

Alex turned over her shoulder, then back to Jade.

"My Father's here…."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! XD Well thank you for your reviews and I hope this chapter was long enough! Please keep leaving reviews, I LOVE them! Oh, and a favorite and follow wouldn't hurt anyone, right? *Wink wink***


	4. Pinky Promise

**Oh my! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much!**  
**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

All the color drained from Jade's face, leaving her an even paler shade. Had she heard right? Alex's father….was….here? The man who treated the one person he was supposed to love and protect like a pile of crap? What the heck was he doing at a Wall-Mart store?!

Jade's emerald green eyes looked up to where Alex's had been, and found the man that she assumed was Alex's father. He was quite a tall man, almost six feet in height. He had dark black hair and a bit of a scruff. His dark brown eyes were cold and held no emotion. He was wearing a suit that you would see men wear if they were going to a business meeting or for an interview.

He honestly did look quite intimidating. Especially to a kid barely fourteen years of age. Jade's stomach churned at the thought of Alex having to endure him, and what he had done to her.

His once emotionless eyes soon filled with anger as he glanced over the clothes rack and saw Alex and Jade. Jade simply looked back at him, emotionless, but on the inside…she was terrified.

…But why? Why was she so scared for her safety? For Alex's? That same day the only thing she cared about was watching her favorite movie and making sure she had enough popcorn. Now it was for the safety of her and the small girl she had inwardly promised to protect.

The man made his way over to them, force with every step he took. Jade stood up, and had to tilt her chin up to be able to fully look into his cold, lifeless brown eyes.

His gaze shifted from Jade to Alex. Alex was looking at the ground of the Wall-Mart but felt her fathers all to familiar gaze rest upon her. She shifted from one foot to the other, almost as if the floor was tilting and she was trying to steady herself.

"Alex," her father spoke. His voice was rough and vaguely raspy, his tone as cold as his eyes. "Where have you been? Why are you here with this?" he asked, gesturing towards Jade. Jade bit back a growl at his words, taking all her will power not to lunge at him then and there.

"Uh, um, this is, this is my, my friend…J-Jade..." Alex stammered, fumbling over her words. Her voice had grown soft again, like when she had first arrived on Jade's doorstep.

"I didn't ask her damn name!" He snarled, making Alex jump. She was terrified, and you could see it in her facial features. Her eyes were wide, almost like an owl's. Her lips were parted, raspy breaths escaping her trembling lips. And she kept shifting from one foot to the other.

"I asked," he growled, "what the heck you're doing in this store with her?" Alex took a breath and gulped before responding to her fathers' question. "Um, I went over and…and she t-took me here…" she told him.

"Well, say goodbye to your…_friend_," he said, spitting out the word "friend" as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He aimed to grab her arm, but Alex quickly ducked and ran behind Jade.

Jade looked over her shoulder in surprise before turning back to Alex's father. Her eyes that had softened when looking into Alex's now hardened when looking into Alex's fathers.

Jade bit the inside of cheek so hard that blood began to fill the inside of her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it, and made a disgusted face as she did. "Alex, come here-" he then cut off what he was saying, sighing angrily as he combed his dirt caked fingers through his greasy black hair.

"You know what?" He directed this at Jade, who blinked in surprise before returning back to her Poker Face state.

"For now, just keep the little shit!" he hisses before storming away towards the men's clothes aisle.

Jade gave a snort after he had walked a few feet away. He didn't seem to notice, too focused on getting away from his daughter and her…."acquaintance," he couldn't even assign her with the title of "friend."

Jade let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding in. She turned around and looked over at Alex.

Alex refused to meet her gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes glazed over with tears that she desperately tried to keep from falling. She was stiff, as if ready to jump at any sudden movement or sound. She was biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling any more.

Jade took in the pitiful sight, and then felt guilty. Guilty for not doing anything to prevent his words. Guilty for not defending her. Guilty for bringing her to the store. Guilty.

"Alex…" she began, trying to get the small pre-teens attention. She was sure Alex had heard her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She just kept staring at the ground, a lone tear escaping her chocolate brown eye and trailing down her left cheek.

Jade let out a gentle sigh through her nose. She placed two fingers under Alex's chin and tilted her head up, making Alex flinch and close her eyes, as if preparing herself to be hit.

Jade looked at the girl in sadness. Feeling sorrow that this kind of touch was now so foreign to her. It was now presented at a bad thing, as a horrible act that would leave her hurt.

Jade wanted to change that.

"Alex, open your eyes." Jade said in a soft, yet firm tone of voice. After a few seconds and a couple of short breaths, Alex slowly began to open her eyes. Emerald green eyes gazed into soft brown orbs. Soft brown orbs that were filled with innocence, pain, suffering.

Oh how Jade wished she could change that. She wished she were staring at brown orbs that sparkled with happiness.

But they weren't.

"Alex" Jade said, followed by a curt breath. "I am so, _so_ sorry for what just happened right now.

"No, J-Jade it's fine…he does it all the t-time and-"

"No, but its not right!" Jade said, causing Alex to jump and recoil. Jade let out another breath of air. "Look, as long as I'm around I will make sure he won't ever hurt you. Trust me, you will never be hurt."

"Pinky promise?"

Jade smirked at those two words. She hadn't heard them since she was around nine and made a pinky promise with Cat that they would always remain friends.

Jade smiled fondly at the memory, then brought herself back to the present. She held out a pinky, locking it with Alex's smaller one.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

**And...cut! XD Here's chapter four! It's a bit heavy in my opinion, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! XD Oh and please, please, please, please... *One year later...* PLEASE continue to leave reviews! They mean so much! :) And a fav or a follow never hurt nobody no how.**


	5. Curiousity Killed The Cat

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D On with the story!**

The ride home was spent in silence, except for the quiet hum of the Honda's engine that would fill they're ears like a soft tune. Ever since the incident at the Wall-Mart store with Alex's father, both were left silent.

Thoughts raced inside each girl's head. Would he come back? What would he do? Could Jade really care for this pre-teen? The questions zoomed through their heads, begging for answers, Answers neither girl could give.

The rest of the thirty-minute drive home was spent in silence. Jade let out a quick-paced breath when parking outside of the manor-looking house. "We're…back." She replied pulling the silver key out of the ignition.

Alex sighed, pulling on the car door handle and walking up the three steps, waiting for Jade on the porch. Jade got up, taking out a key. This one was different; it was a golden colored key that had paled over time. Jade stuck it into the lock, unlocking the door and letting Alex and herself inside.

Alex walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She blinked as she semi-sank into the cushion of the couch before letting out a small giggle. The first giggle Jade had heard ever since the….incident, at the Wall-Mart.

Jade chuckled and shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. She slipped off her black leather jacket that made her look like a biker-chick, which she liked, and placed it onto the hook. She then plopped down onto the small chair to the side of the couch with a small sigh.

Jade looked up after a while when noticing that Alex was staring at her. "What?" Jade said. Alex recoiled back; Jade's voice had sounded more like a snap. Regaining her self-control, Alex looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked. Jade blinked her aquamarine eyes in confusion. After a few moments of silence, Alex raised her hand and pointed to Jade's wrist.

The wrist that was marked with so may red lines, she had lost count. Some were old, and some were as new as a few days ago.

Jade mentally cursed herself. _Stupid!_ She thought to herself. She had been so stupid. She should have worn long sleeves, or kept her jacket on or at least cover the marks with make up. But she didn't, and now Alex had seen.

Should she really tell her? There was no doubt that Jade could trust her, it was just that she was so young. Should she really place those thoughts and ideas into the pre-teens head?...

"Oh, these? These are from my Cat, Boo." She replied with a fake chuckle. "He loves to play and we haven't gotten him de-clawed yet." Jade lied, though it sounded truthful. Of course it did, she had rehearsed it over and over. Plus, she was a actress. And actresses had to speak they're lines believably.

Alex nodded in response. She would have believed it, except….Jade didn't have a cat. There were no cat bowls when she had walked through the kitchen, no sight or smell of cat litter, and there were no cat fur on the furniture's at all.

Alex wanted to question her more, but decided to drop the topic. For now, that is. She would ask her when the right time comes.

Alex jumped at the sound of a ding, and Jade rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's my phone, not a bomb." She says, sarcasm dripping from the tip of her tongue like poison on the fang of a snake as she pulls her pear phone out from her pocket.

Alex looked down at her hands. Jade was acting so bipolar all of the sudden. One minute she was nice and caring, the next she's a ticking time bomb with cleavage.

Jade's aquamarine eyes studied the text on the screen. "Beck will be here in ten minutes." She says.

"Beck?" Alex questions, "Whose Beck?" she asks. Jade turned her head to look at Alex, "Beck. Beck Oliver. He's my boyfriend." She says, then stands up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks in a soft tone of voice, lifting her head up as she watched Jade walk towards the stairs. Jade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and her index finger.

"Geeze, do ya gotta know everything?" Jade snaps, making Alex jump in her seat. "I'm going to change. I'll be back in around fifteen minutes or so." She says before bounding up the stairs.

Alex just sat there, dumbfounded. Why was Jade acting this mean? Why was she being so sarcastic and snappy and…and hurtful all of the sudden? Alex looked down at her hands; maybe she had picked the wrong doorstep to turn up on.

* * *

Alex wandered around the house, being careful to avoid upstairs. She wandered through the different halls and rooms before ending up in the basement.

Basements had always given her the creeps. She had seen one too many horror movies to know how this usually ended. But, it was daytime, so it wasn't all that scary.

Alex walked, looking at the pictures on the wall. All of them were of a man, a woman, and a little girl and boy. Alex assumed that it must have been Jade and her family when she was little. She wondered what had changed.

She then found a little box. She opened it, only to slam the lid down as loud music to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' began to play. She drew in a breath and opened the box again.

Inside she found notes, some dated back months ago. Some as recent as….today.

Alex wondered what were written inside the notes. Would it explain what had happened to Jade? What about all of those vicious red lines that marked her porcelain skin?

Alex opened one up, and was shocked when she saw her name inside. Also…her fathers' name. Was this some sort of diary? Had Jade written down what had happened to her today? Or was there something more too it?

Alex closed the note up, stuffing the rest of them inside her pocket before bolting up the stairs and sitting down where she once was.

It was at that moment that Jade came down the stairs. She was wearing a pink blouse with a pink tank top underneath it. She had on black leggings and white Ugg boots.

"You look really pretty." Alex complimented to which Jade smiled. "Thanks." She said, and it was at that moment the doorbell rang.

Alex looked to the door, fear filling chocolate brown orbs. What if it was her father? What if he had come back for her? What if-

"Relax," said Jade, slicing through Alex's thoughts like a sharpened butcher knife, "Its probably just Beck."

Jade was right. Standing at the other end of the thresh hold stood a olive skinned boy. He had long shaggy black hair that reached above his shoulders, and had dark brown eyes. He was strongly built, and looked to be around Jade's age or older.

"He babe," The olive skin boy greeted as he kissed his girlfriend's pale cheek, "Who's this?" he asks as he steps inside to see the small pre-teen sitting on the leather couch.

"That's Alex." Jade introduces, gesturing towards Alex to which Alex simply nodded in response.

Beck gives Jade a questioning look, to which Jade responds by mouthing out 'Later.'

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jade looked down at her and sighed, "Alex, why don't you go hang out upstairs in my room for a while?" she suggests when seeing how uncomfortable Alex looked, "There's a television in my room, go watch TV."

Alex quickly nods her head, murmuring an 'okay' before slowly descending up the staircase.

Though, she didn't make her way into the Goth girl's room. When hearing a conversation begin between Jade and Beck, curiosity got the best of her.

But, you know what they say…

Curiosity killed the cat.

**A/N/ And…a cliffhanger! Kinda, I think, that be considered a cliffhanger right? Eh, I dunno. I remember learning about cliff hangers in like 5th grade, and I really thought it was a hanger ON a cliff…..I'm so smart aren't I?**

**But here is the chapter! It's longer then the others, I believe. And a bit more suspenseful. Why were those marks on Jade's wrists? Why was Jade acting so cold to Alex all of the sudden? What were the notes Alex found? What were Beck and Jade going to talk about? Why did they end VicTORIous?! runs out of breath**

**Well, yah, very suspenseful. And I will need help plotting out future chapters. So if you would like to suggest a plot idea, leave it in a review. OR, if you would like to be a co-writer in this story, PM me!**

**Well, that's it, until next time…*flies away on magic unicorn***


	6. And She's Gone

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I had the new chapter up ONE day and I already had FIVE reviews! The most I had ever gotten on one chapter! …Don't know whether that's supposed to be exciting or sort of depressing…**

* * *

Alex made her way up to the bedroom, when she stopped, hearing Jade and Beck's voice drift up the stairs and into her ears. She swallowed hard, wondering whether to stay there and listen or to continue into the bedroom.

She chose the first option.

She bent down, holding onto the wooden bars that had held up the polished banister. She poked her head a few inches through the bars, tilting her head to hear the two teens better.

She held her breath, catching it in her throat like a net catching a butterfly and bit down on her bottom lip, listening to the two's conversation.

* * *

"So, who is that girl?" Beck asked. Jade sighed, looking from her hands to Beck's chocolate brown eyes. "Is she your cousin or something?" he asks, eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"No, not exactly." Jade sighed, holding the bridge of her nose in between her index finger and her thumb. She lifted her hand up, running her fingers through her long brown hair that was highlighted with pink and blue streaks.

"She's just a little girl. I didn't know her, nor what would happen when I woke up this morning," Jade gave a small chuckle then continued her story, "I was in here watching 'The Scissoring' when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door and there she was, standing on my porch in the pouring rain." She said.

"So, I took her in." Beck's eyebrows raised in shock. Jade, Jade West, his girlfriend, the girl who took crap from no one and dished it out at anyone, took in a small girl?

Jade rolled her aquamarine eyes. "You know, if ya keep your eyebrows like that they'll be stuck like that." She teases, and Beck's eyebrows returned to they're natural position above his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry, continue." He says, chuckling. Jade rolls her eyes and continues on with her story, "So…I took her in. We went to Wall-Mart and none other then her father was at the store. So…he confronted us," Jade drew in a deep breath and continued, "He wanted her back, but she kept behind me. I protected her, and he said.." she cleared her voice, deepening it to sound like a man, "For now you can keep the little shit!"

Alex bit down on her lip and looked down when hearing her fathers words repeated. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then continued to listen in on there conversation.

"So I brought her back here, and then you came around a few minutes later." Jade finished. Beck looked astounded, eyes filling with concern, sympathy, and shock.

"So," Beck says, drawing in Jade's attention. Aquamarine eyes became lost in chocolate brown orbs. Beck cleared his throat, and then continued on with what he was saying.

"What are you going to do?" he asks, and now Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do?" Jade interrupts, "What do you mean by 'do'?" she asks.

"Well, what are you going to do with Alex?" he continues, "I mean, you can't keep her. She isn't like a stray puppy you picked up off the streets. She's a human kid. And you can't be a parent. Your only seventeen." He says.

"I can too!" Jade snaps, then sighs. "I-I don't know what to do with her." Jade said, running her fingers through her matted brown hair. She admitted, she had only know Alex for a few hours but already she had grown quite fond and attached to the small pre-teen.

"Well," Beck says, "There are options." Jade looks up at him, eye brows furrowed together, curious as to what it was he was going to suggest.

"Options?" Jade says, "What do you mean by 'options'?" she asks him.

"Well," Beck starts, "I assume you do not want to give her back to her father." He says, to which Jade shakes her head, her long brown hair falling onto her shoulders.

"Defiantly not." She murmurs. Beck nods his head and continues on with what he was saying. "Well, you can turn her into a shelter. Or to an orphanage, a family will adopt her I'm sure." He says, and Jade's eyes widen.

"An orphanage?" she says, repeating his words as if she were a parrot. Beck nods his head.

Alex was in shock. They were really talking about placing her up for…adoption? They were going to turn her into a orphanage, just dump her off there like some old dog at the pound.

"No," Alex says in a murmured voice, shaking her head. "Jade wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't. She wouldn't place me in some orphanage." Alex says, trying to convince herself that that was the truth.

"So?" Beck asks. "What do you think?"

She wouldn't do that to me…she wouldn't! Alex tells herself. But yet…maybe she would. She was only seventeen, as she had heard from beck. She could take care of a pre-teen. But….they already went through so much together, and they did hold a bond. Jade wouldn't throw all of that away…would she?

Jade's black fingernails tapped repeatedly on the green mug she was holding. She gulped some coffee down, liking the way it burned as it trailed down her throat.

Jade then bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. The crimson red liquid trailed into her mouth, tasting like copper. Jade smacked her lips at the sour taste, shaking her head before returning her attention to Beck.

Beck sighed, eying her in curiosity. "Well?" he says. "What are you going to do?"

Jade stared down at her porcelain hands, biting down on her lip and blinking her aquamarine eyes in thought. She drew in a breath and turned to him.

"I'd turn her into the orphanage." Jade says, and Alex gasps when hearing this from upstairs. But, before Jade could finish her sentence, Alex was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking at Jade with watery brown eyes.

"I knew it," Alex said, her voice cracking as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. She made no movement to hide it, to wipe the tear away, she just kept looking into Jade's aquamarine eyes.

Jade stared back at Alex in shock. Had Alex been listening in on the entire conversation she was having with Beck? Wasn't she supposed to be waiting in her room, watching movies that kids her age would find enjoyable like the Little Mermaid or something like that.

"I knew it," she continued, "You don't want me. You never wanted me and you never cared about me!" said Alex, screaming out the last of her sentence.

Jade's lips were parted, mouth agape as her eyes blinked in utter shock. She was shocked that Alex had heard they're conversation, and shocked that Alex could accuse her of such a thing.

"Alex," Jade said, going to try to reason with her. To tell her what she was going to say, but before she could even get a single syllable out Alex had bolted out the door.

"Alex! Alex come back!" Jade yelled after her. She let out a loud frustrated breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her index finger as she paced around the house.

"Jade," Beck said, watching with hopeless eyes as his girlfriend paced around the house. "Jade, stop. Calm down…"

"Calm down?!" Jade snapped, causing Beck to jump in surprise. "How, the fuck am I supposed to calm down? Did you see what had just fucking happened?!" Jade snapped, in a tone that had scared Beck. Which was unusual because nothing had ever scared the laid back shaggy haired boy. Nothing.

Beck couldn't watch this anymore. He stood up from the leather couch, grabbing Jade by her shoulders and shaking her rather roughly. "Jade, calm down and listen to me." He says in a loud voice, causing Jade to stop in her tracks and blink her eyes in surprise.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Beck soothes, running his fingers through Jade's hair, trying to calm her. "She couldn't have gotten too far, come on we'll go and look for her." Beck says, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

"Its all my fault," Jade says in a voice that sounded so sad, so broken. A voice that Beck had never expected Jade West to use. "She heard us. She heard me. She thinks I hate her." Jade sobs, burying her face into Beck's shoulder.

"Hey, Hey shh, calm down." Beck says. He gently pulled Jade away, placing two fingers under her chin and gently lifting her head up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Calm down. We'll find her and we'll bring her back here and explain everything." He says. "Don't worry, soon she'll be back here, safe and sound."

* * *

Alex ran down the sidewalk, tears now cascading down her cheeks that were red from the cold of the wind that whipped against her skin, blowing her hair back.

She was running, to where? She didn't even know. She just knew she had to get away. She couldn't stay there any longer. They were going to put her into an orphanage!

She had thought Jade had cared about her. She had thought that she had finally found someone who cared. But all of that was ripped up and stomped on right in front of her when hearing her say that she would be placed into an orphanage.

Clouds loomed overhead, and soon enough it began to rain. Why did it always rain when things went wrong? Alex pondered that to herself. Why did it rain when things always went wrong?

It had rained when she had run away from her house, and it was raining as she was running now. Running from her safe haven, well, what she had thought was her safe haven.

She looked up when seeing a building. Moss and vines had grown over the cement and brick building. It seemed like an abandoned building, one that she could take refugee in.

Alex ran into the building, panting hard. Her hair and clothes were dripping with rain water. She leaned against the wall of the inside of the building, taking in deep gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath.

She stayed like that for a long while, but didn't know for exactly how long. Oh, what she wouldn't give for a wrist watch at the moment. She bit down on her lip, going to walk out of the building when a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Alex! Alex!" Both Jade and Beck called, walking along the sidewalk through the rain, under the protection of Jade's jet black umbrella of course. "Alex! Come on answer me damn it!" Jade yelled, both frustrated and scared.

For the first time in her life Jade West was scared. She was scared for the safety of the little girl that had wound up on her doorstep, the rain pouring down on her. The girl that she had inwardly promised to protect.

She might as well have broken that promise. Because now, Alex was wandering the streets of L.A. And there were creepy people out here, there were thieves and gang members, and men who would want to…

Jade winced, shaking the thought from her head. No. That won't happen. None of that will happen. Because she will find her.

Oh, how she hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: And…there is chapter six! Even more plottyful and suspenseful then the last chapter. Ha! I did good didn't I? :D Well, what do you want to happen next?**  
** Review!**


	7. Lost and Found

Alex's chocolate brown eyes widened, filling with fear as a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the screams she was emitting.

"Shh, shut it girly!" A gruff voice said in a husky tone, pressing his hand harder against her lips as if it would help to muffle her screams any further. Alex winced in pain, as she silently tried to see if she could match the voice to a face, but she could not find anything.

The man smirked, glad that he had kept her quiet. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket with a black turtle neck underneath, with dull black jeans, white sneakers and a black hoodie.

He knew this was the girl that he was getting paid good money for. He smirked in his success, once he handed her in to the man who had asked, or more like ordered, him to find her, he'd be paid a lot of money. Money that he needed, and didn't care who he hurt in the process to get it. Not even an innocent little pre-teen.

"Your Daddy's been looking for ya," he speaks, and Alex cringes as she feels his hot breath against her left ear. "He paid me a lot of money to find ya." He continues. "So your going to come, willingly, with me, and we won't have any problems, m'kay?"

Alex's whole body was frozen, as if all time had stopped. Her father? She was going back to her f-father? No. That can't happen. After all she had went through to get away from the monster that she had used to call 'Daddy.'

She wondered why he had wanted her. Last time they had truly been face to face, he had tried to murder her with an old pistol they kept in a wooden drawer under the microwave. And that was because she had been thirty minutes late coming home that night.

Imagine what he would do to her if he caught her now…. Alex shivered at the thought. If she was placed back into her fathers, "care" once more, her father would be trialed for murder.

No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to fight! She was Alex Prescott damn it, and Alex Prescott did not go down with out a fight. With all of the strength and courage she could muster, she stomped down on the mans foot, hard.

The man let out a yelp of pain, immediately pulling away and bending down to cradle his injured foot. Run! Go now! Alex's conscience screamed at her. Move. Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, right foot. And in a few seconds, well hours in Alex's opinion, she managed to run. She immediately bolted out the door of the old abandoned building, running out into the rain. She could hear the mans voice behind her, but the sound of his voice mixed in with the sound of the rain pounding against the pavement, and she could not make out what he had said. She immediately ran faster when hearing another pair of footsteps behind her.

* * *

Pale fingers tipped with black nail polish gripped tightly onto the rubber handle of the umbrella. Rain bounced off of the black painted umbrella, running down the material and bouncing onto the pavement.

"Alex!" Jade cried out once more, biting down on her bottom lip when the only answer she had gotten was the pattering of the rain that was bouncing off of the pavement and the buildings.

Beck looked towards his Gothic girlfriend and sighed. Her long brown hair was darker with the drenched rain. Her black mascara was running, smudging her pale cheeks. Aquamarine eyes were pricked with tears that she was having trouble keeping in.

"Jade," Beck said. Jade turned her head to him, showing him he was giving him her attention but not speaking. "Maybe we should take a break." Beck said, immediately regretting it when seeing the anger flash in his girlfriends eyes.

"A break? Are you serious Oliver?" Jade snapped, making Beck flinch at the harshness of her tone. "Alex is lost in Hollywood, and in this bad neighborhood, and you want us to just take a break?" she snaps.

Beck's eyebrows raised at the harshness in Jade's tone. Jade sighed, looking down at her black combat boots as she walked. "I-I'm sorry Beck." She says. "I-I'm just….worried, I guess." Jade said.

Jade wasn't used to this, at all. The only people she would worry about were herself and Beck. That's it. But now, now there was a little girl who had slowly began breaking down the walls that guarded her heart.

Now, because of her Alex was running through the streets of Hollywood, lost, probably scared to death. Jade sighed, shaking her head, long brown strands of hair placing itself onto her shoulders as she tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

"Jade? Jade?," Beck's voice slowly drew Jade back to the present. He smiled when seeing that he had gotten her attention. "Jade, don't worry, we're going to find her and it's going to be fine." Beck tries to soothe.

"I hope your right," Jade mutters and once more calls out Alex's name.

Alex ran, her pink and white tennis shoes pounding against the pavement, slipping and sliding against the rain on some occasions. She panted, seeing her breath in the air. She turned to look over her shoulder, and saw a shadowy figure chasing her. She assumed it was the person who had caught her before.

She let out a slight gasp when seeing the figure get closer. She turned her head so that she was facing forwards and leaned forward, pushing herself further as her legs sprinted.

Alex winced as she ran. Her aching legs begged her to stop and her lungs screamed for oxygen. But she had to keep running. It was run or die. She had to run.

Alex's mouth was agape, drawing in deep breaths of air as she continued to run. She winced as she slipped, falling onto her stomach. She let out a yelp of pain as her body collided with the pavement. She looked up, eyes widened with fear when seeing the shadowy figure coming close, the rain still blurring his face.

He smirked, looking down at her. Alex simply stared up at her with shock and fear. She gulped, then turned when she heard an all too familiar voice calling her name.

"Alex!"

Jade kept walking, thinned eyebrows scrunching up and aquamarine eyes squinting as she tried to see through the rain. The rain was now pounding, one of the worst rain storms she had ever seen.

Beck sighed as he walked along beside his girlfriend. He was now losing hope that they were going to find Alex. It was pouring down pretty hard now, and plus they had no idea where Alex had run off to.

When Beck was going to speak up, going to bring up the suggestion that maybe they should turn back and head home and call the police, Jade called out a familiar name.

"Alex!" Jade cried out. She had seen the girl, but could barely make her out in the rain. Her eyes widened with fear, shock, and anger when seeing that there was a man standing over the small pre-teen.

"No!" Jade yelled in fear and anger. She dropped the black umbrella, hearing as it fell onto the slippery sidewalk. She then sprinted forward, black combat boots pounding on the pavement as she ran towards them.

"Jade!" Beck called after her, but it was to no avail. The Goth girl just kept running in the direction of the two figures. Beck swallowed hard, running after her.

* * *

The man looked up when hearing a voice, and merely just smirked in enjoyment when seeing a girl running up to him. He turned, hand on his pocket knife. But before he could even draw it he felt the stinging blow of a pale fist colliding with his chin, sending him flying to the ground.

"Alex!" Jade cried out. Alex simply looked up to her in shock. She winced as she felt herself being pulled up by her arms. Jade pulled her close, and Alex immediately latched onto her side, watching with fear as the man slowly rose to his feet.

The man smirked, wiping the crimson red liquid from the corner of his chapped lips. He looked at the two, his gaze shifting from Alex to Jade. "Well, well, well," he says, "This is a small bump in the rode, hm? Well, might as well have some fun." He says as he pulls out the silver bladed pocket knife.

The black hooded man lashed out, pulling Jade forward and pressing her body against his as he pressed the silver blade against her throat. "Jade!" Alex cried out, eyes widening with fear.

He smirked. Jade wanted to run, but was afraid to even wiggle under his grip as long as the blade was pressed to her throat. "After I have some fun with you, I'll take the kind, and I'll get paid my money." He speaks into her left ear, making Jade wince uncomfortably.

"Jade!" Came the worried voice of her boyfriend. When feeling the grip loosen off her, she opened her eyes to see Beck tackling down the man. "Beck!" Jade screamed.

Beck was on top of the man, directing blows to his jaw. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to pull away but he couldn't! After seeing him pressing the knife up to his girlfriends throat, all the rage built up in him and exploded.

Jade reached out, pulling Beck off of him. The man laid on the sidewalk, blood pooling from the side of his head and the corner of the mouth. "Beck. Beck calm down!" she practically screamed at him.

Beck fell still, letting out loud angry breaths. He looked into Jade's eyes. She sighed, looking back over her shoulder at Alex.

Alex was standing still, her dark brown hair drenched from the rain. Her body was shaking with both the cold of the night and fear from everything that had happened. Jade let out a breath and slowly made her way towards the tiny shaking girl.

Alex froze, staying as still as a statue when seeing Jade move closer to her. It's just Jade…she won't hurt you…it's just Jade… she thought to herself, her breath catching in her chest when seeing the pale Goth girl move closer and closer towards her with every foot step.

Jade moved her arms into an arch, silently asking for a hug. The small pre-teen obliged gratefully as she ran into the Gothic Teen's arms, clinging to her tight.

Jade sighed, seeing her breath in the cold air. The rain had lightened up now to a drizzle. Jade turned her head to look over her shoulder to see Beck approaching them. Dried blood was stained on his knuckles, and the sight made Alex cringe.

"He's knocked out." Beck informed them. "We should head off now, before we're caught and framed." He said. Jade nodded, turning to Alex and jerking her head to the side, indicating for Alex to follow her.

Alex drew in a breath before slowly taking a step forward, placing one foot after the other until she was following Jade at a steady pace.

Jade was becoming paranoid, checking and glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Alex was close behind. And well, after what had happened how could she not be paranoid?

She then remembered what the man had said. He was talking about how that he was going to turn Alex in. But….to who? Why? Will they come back?

Jade bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough so that she drew droplets of the crimson red liquid. She didn't know who was after Alex, or if they would come back, but she was sure gonna find out.

* * *

**Ohh! A Twist! :D**

**Reviews Make Me Happeh :)**


End file.
